No te vayas, por favor
by Winned
Summary: Camus implora libertad y abandonara el santuario por seis largos años para encontrar al futuro caballero del cisne, pero ¿Como puede el escorpión solo verlo partir sin hacer nada? Yaoi - Posible continuación.


–Camus…– Susurro con suavidad el escorpión quien salía discretamente de su escondite siendo iluminada su enorme belleza con recelo por el inigualable brillo de las estrellas que adornaban la noche, una noche sin luna, una noche hermosa, perfecta; una noche ideal para entrar en luto.

El francés se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz pero no volteo a mirarlo, temía de él… de sí mismo y de su corazón que latía con desquicio con solo escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Fue entonces que escucho su andar aproximarse a él, podía escuchar el sonido su armadura cantar. Por primera vez en su vida, fue una melodía repugnante para él –Camus, yo… –

–No sentí tu presencia, me has asustado…– finalmente hablo acuario sin dar la cara, solo observaba el cielo estrellado mientras la suave brisa golpeaba su pálida pero perfecta piel y revoloteaba su larga cabellera… suplicando… rogando desaparecer y con ello no tener esa exótica y penetrante mirada sobre él. Fue entonces que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon su cintura.

–Lo siento, pero… necesitaba verte– pronuncio escorpión con dulzura en su voz enterrando su rostro en el cuello de acuario, inhalando su masculino perfume corporal.

–No es el mejor momento…– murmuro apartándose con frialdad

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? – pregunto el griego escondiendo su enfado. El francés calló un breve instante que se sintió una verdadera eternidad, permitía que la salvaje brisa azotara su bella melena y que sus esplendorosas gemas color lavanda contemplaran las estrellas. Mas sin embargo, su alma no paraba de llorar, no tenía el valor para mirar al moreno a la cara.

–…Quizás… sea la hora de olvidar todo…– sentencio escondiendo su remordimiento. Milo calló y tomo asiento en las gradas del templo de acuario con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

– Puede que el solo pensar en ello sea una blasfemia, pero… algunas veces, el simple hecho de ser caballeros… dar la vida por nuestras convicciones, nuestra Diosa, por Athena… no es suficiente ¿No lo crees? –

–… ¿A qué te refieres? – se atrevió a preguntar el mago del agua y del hielo.

– ¿Te sientas junto a mí? – Susurro con ternura. Camus lo observo en silencio y sin decir nada tomo asiento a su lado sin voltear su fino rostro para verle… sin embargo, no es como si escorpión fuese ciego. Con su fuerza de voluntad, con su débil corazón… el de un simple mortal, le era imposible apartar la mirada del bello rostro de acuario, del hombre que había cautivado su corazón salvaje –El patriarca ha dicho que el amor de Athena… es, cálido, puro… es como si el mismísimo sol resplandeciera a nuestro lado y le brindara de su propia luz a las estrellas al desfallecer en las penumbras de la noche para guiar nuestro camino. Pero más sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no puede ni siquiera ser comparado con el amor genuino… –

Camus bufo soltando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Y alguien como tú que sabe lo que es el amor genuino? – Milo silencio observándolo de manera penetrante y deseosa, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando sin permiso un suave pero tierno beso en los labios.

–…mucho, por supuesto… con la persona indicada– Fue un beso sencillo, quizás apenas un toque, pero transmitía una docena de sentimientos implorando surgir.

–Milo…– susurro temeroso el aguador implorando distancia que le fue negada. El griego lo contemplo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pálidas mejillas que se tornaban escarlata ante el contacto, el cabello azul turquesa que cubría su frente…todo, como si anhelara que esa perfecta imagen se grabara en su mente y nunca desapareciera. Podía sentir la cálida respiración invadirlo ante la corta distancia que había entre ambos. Hasta Camus, que era lo más cercano al cero absoluto, poseía calor en su interior.

–Estoy aterrado Camus, dime que es mentira… – soltó su rostro y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiese fundirse en él –No te vayas, regresa a mí…por favor… –

–Estoy aquí…– murmuro sin más, sin poder corresponder su abrazo, sintiendo el triste corazón de su amante latiendo sobre su pecho.

– ¡¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?! – grito apretándolo con más fuerza.

– ¡Milo! – le grito obligándolo a apartarse poniéndolos a ambos de pie en lo que se había convertido en una disputa cruel.

– ¡No te iras, no te lo permitiré! ¡No puedes dejarme así sin más! ¡Te iras a revolcar en la nieve con alguien más ¿Verdad?! ¡Esa es la razón! ¡No soy tu jodida puta de paso, maldita sea! ¡Camus, te lo advierto! – sus jóvenes labios expulsaron lo que su corazón callaba desde el momento en el que escucho a voz del mismísimo patriarca… que el aguador que protegía la onceaba casa del santuario, se iría, se iría lejos… por seis años o incluso más; el tiempo que fuese necesario para entrenar a jóvenes guerreros en las frías y lejanas tierras de Siberia, hasta encontrar a alguien capaz de portar la cloth del cisne. Decisión que había tomado por sí mismo.

El perfecto rostro del guardián de la octava casa se tornó de un fuerte color escarlata, casi similar al de su mortal aguja; con el revés de la mano, acuario le abofeteo en la otra mejilla – Tan solo escúchate en tu acto lleno de desvergüenza, usando tus labios de tal manera para soltar estupideces de las que deberías avergonzarte. ¡No estoy yendo a morir la guerra, deja de sobre actuar como un niño lleno de imprudencia en una situación como esta! ¡Actuó según lo que soy, un caballero de Athena! –

Milo regreso el rostro y lo observo con frialdad – Me estas abandonando, ni siquiera te molestaste en consultar mi opinión–

Acuario no respondió… era la verdad. Le dedico una última mirada llena de seriedad y le dio la espalda para introducirse hasta el interior de su templo. Sería su última noche ahí en un largo tiempo –Si eso es lo que te parece, créelo entonces– susurro escondiendo su dolor y manteniéndose sereno, nunca creyó terminar su apasionada relación con escorpión de tal manera. Pero fue entonces que su andar se perturbo y sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

– ¡Camus! –

El francés ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a mirarlo –No lo repetiré, suéltame…–

Escorpión apretó el ceño, lo ignoro y jalo de su muñeca obligando a su cuerpo girar hacia él – ¡Mírame! –

Fue entonces que el dolor en el corazón de acuario fue descubierto, al encontrar en su rostro lagrimas que caían de manera silenciosa. Los labios del escorpión se enmudecieron mientras el bello hombre frente a él lo golpeaba en el pecho – ¡He dicho que me suelt-! –… pero no le permitió hablar, pues calló sus labios con los suyos, empujando su cuerpo en uno de los grandes pilares de la casa de acuario mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos traviesas, aventureras. Llenas de amor para dar.

Camus le mordía y lo empujaba sin éxito, hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo esperado y su cuerpo lo traiciono arrastrado por la pasión. El escorpión separo sus labios a los del francés dejándolo al fin tomar una bocanada de aire, enterró su mano en la raíz y tomo con fuerza la larga cabellera azul turquesa y la jalo hacia atrás dejando al descubierto el blanco y perfecto cuello del francés –…Camus…– susurro entre suspiros dejando pequeños besos sobre él.

El pobre acuario se sintió acorralado, pues para cuando lo noto el cuerpo del griego se recostaba sobre él en su propia cama. Ni siquiera había notado como había llegado ahí, de cualquier manera, no es como si Milo no conociese el camino para llegar a sus aposentos en primer lugar. Su cuerpo ardía… esta ansioso, se sentía traicionado por sí mismo.

La mirada del amante hacia acuario era posesiva, llena de celos y pasión acumulada mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas sin pudor alguno. Fue entonces que ocurrió, como si se escondiesen sucedió tan rápido que apenas si fue una ofensa… más sin embargo el ritmo de sus corazones y el sudor de sus cuerpos los delataba a ambos de su pecado ejecutado ante los ojos de la pasión y la amargura. El amor entre dos hombres.

Milo se levantó con esfuerzo del pecho de su amante en el que se encontraba recostado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, alzo una de sus cálidas manos y acaricio el rostro de su amado –No llores… por favor, no llores…– suplico con tristeza. Pero las lágrimas en el rostro de acuario no se detenían.

– ¿Por qué… eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuviste que venir esta noche? ¿Por qué no pudiste olvidar… y dejarme avanzar? –

–Porque te amo…– murmuro sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón observándolo detenidamente con ojos llenos de inquietud.

–Llegaras a olvidarme, seguro que si–

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al decirme eso? – pregunto desafiante.

–Quiero que vivas sin mí–

–Sin ti moriré y si no muero me matare… porque Camus, una vida sin ti a mi lado no valdrá la pena… – respondió con una expresión seria en su rostro, algo raro en él.

–…Milo– susurro su nombre sin poder expresar algo más, lo había dejado perplejo. El griego sonrió y lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en lo profundo de esa bella melena. Sentía regocijo en su corazón, creyó haber obtenido la victoria.

–…Camus… Mi Camus de Acuario…–

Al poco rato ambos cayeron presos del sueño. Pero a la mañana siguiente Camus no estaba a su lado ni por ninguna parte dentro del santuario… se fue, así de simple, sin dejar nota alguna o despertarlo siquiera para verlo partir. Solo se fue. Mas sin embargo, el escorpión lo esperaba entre las sabanas pacientemente, aunque su corazón sollozara en silencio sin parar.


End file.
